


See You Again

by ongsii



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A lot of stuff happens, Fluff, M/M, Waiting, ceo Lai, cute-ish, i d k what im doing, panwink are whipped for each other, the rest of the members are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongsii/pseuds/ongsii
Summary: Guanlin and Jihoon have been dating for a year now, but Guanlin suddenly broke up with him due to him going back to Taiwan. He promised Jihoon that he will come back and return to his side after 5 years. Jihoon held onto his promise and waited for him. He became a successful coffee shop owner and has 5 popular branches around Seoul ( Smile Café ). He was doing usual business when the next person who ordered had the same exact order as what Guanlin would get. He looks up to see Guanlin smiling at him.





	1. Bye for now

Guanlin was sitting down, waiting for his flight in the departing gates as he has 3 hours before boarding. He was being accompanied by Jihoon today as he stated: “I’m going to see you fly out, I want to spend your last moments here in Korea, with me by your side and not letting go.” 

However, he did let go as he needed to go to the restroom. 

He saw Jihoon walking up to him holding some food he had bought to pass out the hunger while waiting for him to board. He was wearing Guanlin’s black hoodie and cap, his own light blue ripped jeans and usual white shoes. He had this bright smile while getting closer to him, opening his arms wide as he got closer to him. And Guanlin, being that whipped boyfriend, stood up to hug him close. 

“I’ll miss you so much Linnie”

“I’ll miss you too hyung, but don’t worry. I’ll keep my promise of coming back here in Korea, back here to you in my arms and will never let you go then.”

“You lil cheesy ass” Jihoon said as he smiled, leaned closer so that his head is touching Guanlin’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Guanlin let go of Jihoon to pull him down and sit. He took the food that Jihoon was holding, placed it next to him and held his hand tightly. Food almost forgotten, they were just sitting in the chairs by the departing gates looking  
At each other’s faces, holding each other’s’ hands, talking amidst to themselves and not caring about anything in the world anymore. They were talking in a low voice that only they can hear each other, like a loving and private couple. 

Looking dejectedly at the side where their friends (who just arrived like 10 minutes ago as Daniel and Jaehwan said that they still had a lot of time to spare before Guanlin departs)

“Hyung, how hard do you think Jihoon would fall after this?” A low whispered questioned by Minhyun. 

Sighing, Jisung already knew that it would take Jihoon quite a long time to recover over Guanlin leaving, he’s not sure exactly how long, but long enough to know that they should be hands-on with him to know how he is doing. It has only been a year that the two of them got together, which is why Jisung knows this would be hard for him. Jihoon loved Guanlin dearly, well all of them did, but Jihoon was the one who had been with Guanlin since day 1 he got here. Jisung faced the others, Seongwoo, Minhyun, Daniel, Sungwoon and Jaehwan were all here, while the rest were in university as they had class (the maknae line minus panwink). Jisung shrugged his head to answer Minhyun’s question as he too doesn’t know how hard Guanlin’s leaving will be for the wink boy. Daniel, Seongwoo and Jaehwan left to buy food for the others while the rest approached the couple. 

Sungwoon smiled at them and said, “Hey guys, how are you, how is Mr. Lai doing before his 2 and a half hour long flight?”

Guanlin smiled at them, Jihoon acknowledging with a small wave, head still leaning on his boyfriend’s chest. “Hii hyung!! Is it only the three of you here??” 

“Nope, ongnielhwan are getting food for us,” Minhyun told them, and with that sentence, Jihoon remembers that he brought food for Guanlin to eat

“aaah, speaking of food, I already bought some food for Linnie, where is it??” Jihoon got up from his position to look for the plastic bag that holds the chicken that they both liked. Jisung, who was the nearest, grabbed it and asked “Is it this one? I personally don’t think that the 8 of us would be full with just this much chicken.”

Jihoon looked at his hyung and laughed “hyuuung, it isn’t for you, it’s only for Linnie”

Jisung scoffed and said “Of course, take care of the boyfriend first before anyone else”

The others laughed at him and just sat down at the rest of the chairs, chatted each other while waiting for the food group to return. Guanlin looked at all of them, smiling sadly as he would definitely miss this. The laughter and silliness of his hyungs, the loudness of their voices that always puts them in trouble in almost every restaurant that they were all together in. They are not complete right now, but he knows after 2 hours, they would be complete as university would end around that time. 

“Fooood Deliveryyy” Seongwoo shouted and behind him were Daniel and Jaehwan, with them carrying most of the food items. 

“I demand a better friend, Seongwoo hyung barely carried anything!!” 

“oof, hey it was me who ordered and waited in line while you two were sitting your asses down those tables”

“that is not a valid reason hyuuung, you’re the older one who should help us younger ones”

“I'm old. I'm weak. I'm fragile. I'm ONG”

They all laughed after that one statement, they are almost complete. Just three more people to go and Guanlin could say that this would be the best departure ever in his life. He is surrounded by people who he knows clearly loves and cherishes him. He’s accepted by every single one of them, and of course, Jihoon is here. They took the food out of the boxes, sat down on the available chairs (and may have used guanlin’s luggage as a table) and started eating. 

Guanlin was feeding Jihoon some chicken when Seongwoo suddenly shoved a piece of lettuce stuffed with bulgogi while saying “This wrap is for my baby who will leave us to go back to his home country”

Jisung shook his head and laughed silently while giving Guanlin water as he looked like he needed it after being shocked by the attack of the wrap. Minhwan were feeding each other, not caring if they were out in public, and Ongniel (being as shameless as they are) copied the two. He looked at his boyfriend accusingly while he was eating, scoffing at how he’s not feeding him food like the others were to their own respective boyfriends. It took a while for Sungwoon to realize that Jisung was looking at him, and being clueless he asked what was wrong. 

“Hmmph, don’t talk to me, go back to your food” 

A confused Sungwoon then just continued eating pizza when Jisung suddenly took his pizza and ate it. 

“Ok, what was that for? You said not to talk to you but then suddenly takes my pizza??”

“Shut up, you weren’t feeding me” Hearing that, Guanlin (being the favorite child) gave a piece of chicken to Jisung. Jisung happily ate it and gave Sungwoon a glare. “At least my child is feeding me, all I need is the love from Guanlin”

A speechless Sungwoon just sat there, still not understanding the fight. Seongwoo and Daniel laughed at him while Jihoon was claiming His Guanlin “Noooo hyung, you won’t get any more of his love because he is mine”  
“You little brat, I meant his love for me as a mother”

“Miiine” Jihoon was suddenly hugging Guanlin again and this time, he doesn’t intend to let go. Jaehwan was just snorting at this side of Jihoon as he never really got to this part of. It was usually just reserved for Guanlin. 

“I wonder when Jihoon would also do aegyo with just us without Guanlin?” Jaehwan said out loud.

Sungwoon just snorted at that, knowing fully that Jihoon would just beat all of them first before doing something like that. You would think he’s such a cute boi at first and then suddenly he’ll threaten your life. 

2 hours passed while they were eating, Guanlin’s flight is getting nearer and Jihoon’s hold on him is getting tighter. They all fully know he doesn’t want to let Guanlin go, none of them did, but they really couldn’t do much as the one who made him go back is Guanlin’s own father. Daniel and Seongwoo left the group to fetch the maknae line from school while Minhyun and Jisung were cleaning of the mess that they made while eating. It was actually a miracle that the staff didn’t let them leave the airport with the noise and mess they’ve already done. Jaehwan and Sungwoon were putting the trash out and while Guanlin wanted to help, he wasn’t able to move that much because of one clingy Park. Guanlin thought that it was unfair that they weren’t doing anything so he asked him “Jihoon hyung, can I at least help the other hyungs to clean up?” 

Jihoon looked at the other, practically almost done. He really wanted to be selfish today and just be with Guanlin so he wanted to answer no. 

“Linnie, uhm you can—“

“ALL DONE!”

They both looked at Jisung with wondering gazes when he exclaimed that. Because obviously, they weren’t. “Hyung, there’s still trash” Guanlin reasoned out. 

“Linlin, don’t worry, we got this ok? Just spend time with Jihoon since I know you’ll most probably miss him the most out of all of us.” Jisung smiles his motherly smile and continued to clean (which was kinda no longer needed as Minhyun took over and finished it already)

To say that Jihoon was thankful for Jisung to understand him was an understatement, he loved him for that, now he didn’t have to let go of his Linnie. Jihoon adjusted his position so that the both of them could be more comfortable and cuddled him tighter (but not tight enough to have him lose air). Guanlin just chuckled at him. 

“GUAAAANNNLIIIINNNN” 

All of them heard the scream, of none other than Park Woojin. He was running to their direction and behind him were Daniel, Seongwoo, Daehwi, and Jinyoung. The rest of them smiled at the incoming people but the stares that they got were very much shameful. Once Woojin got near enough, he tackled Guanlin down and brought him, Woojin, Jihoon, and the chair falling backward. With a loud thud and clang of the chairs to the floor, three people were groaning. And instead of helping the three, the others just watched them in disbelief. 

“YAH PARK WOOJIN!! DA FUCK WERE YOU DOING” Jihoon shouted while trying to get out of Guanlin’s tall lanky body. While the latter couldn’t move because he was sandwiched by Woojin and Jihoon. Woojin struggled to get up so Daniel had to help him and Guanlin up while the rest were putting the chairs back in place. Guanlin then helped Jihoon who was fuming at a certain Park Woojin.

"Ok 1, Guanlin is leaving, can I not express this feeling that I'm sad? and 2, bitch I hugged him" 

"You could of had expressed and hugged him in a totally normal way and not through throwing your heavy ass self at us and bring us all down together with you" 

While the two Parks were arguing, Daehwi and Jinyoung went near Guanlin to hug him, saying that they will miss him when he goes back to Taiwan. Guanlin hugs the two back and said that he would also miss the both of them. He looked at the clock and saw that there was only around 30 minutes left before his flight, he knew he had to prepare already. He looked at his hyungs teary-eyed, he promised himself that he wouldn't cry so he tried to keep his tears from falling. The hyung line just went near Guanlin and hugged him tightly as they can without breaking the child. 

Once they broke off the hug, Guanlin went near Woojin and before he was able to scream back at Jihoon again, he hugged him and said "I'll miss you Woojin hyung, you have to take care of Jihoon hyung for me while I'm gone"

Woojin's expression faltered at that statement and hugged Guanlin back, "I promise you Lin, I'll be there for Jihoon, so you better promise me that you will come back and take him away from me ok?" Guanlin smiled at Woojin and nodded, extending out his pinky to Woojin.

Lastly, he went to Jihoon, tears already evident in his eyes waiting for it to drop any minute. Jihoon hugged him and buried his head on his chest, sniffling back the tears that are threatening to fall down already. Guanlin just continued to hug him without saying anything, wanting to make every second count before he leaves his lover. "You have to come back to me Linnie, I don't care how long you will take. You have to come back here and be with me"

At this point, Jihoon was no longer trying to stop his tears from running down his eyes. Guanlin looked devastated seeing his beautiful lover cry, he never wanted to make Jihoon cry, he hated the fact that he was crying because of him. He just hugged him tighter and whispered "I promise you hyung, I'll return here in Korea, as a better man who is capable of protecting you and is worthy of your love. Don't cry hyung, You'll make me regret accepting my father's arrangement for me. I promise you with my life that I will come back to you. You and the rest of the hyungs can even go to Taiwan to visit me if I won't be able to. I'll make sure that I text you every day too, and don't hesitate to call me if you're feeling sad and lonely, I promise you that I would always spare some time for you hyung."

Jihoon just nodded at everything Guanlin has said. He knew he needed to let go of Guanlin sooner or later now if he doesn't want him to miss his fight. But the selfish part of him wanted to just hang onto him and never let go so that he won't have a reason to leave Korea in the first place. But he also knew that he had to leave because it's beneficial for Guanlin's future, he didn't want to ruin his fostering future that his father already laid out for him. Slowly, he looked at Guanlin's eyes and without any warning, kissed him in the lips. Guanlin was shocked at first, but then after a few seconds he relaxed and kissed Jihoon back. The rest of the gang did not want to see it so they just faced each other and talked amongst themselves. After a while, Jihoon stopped to get a breather and pecked Guanlin's cheek. "I'll miss you, you know."

Guanlin smiled at him, pressed his forehead against his forehead and said "I know hyung, I'll miss you too. probably more than you miss me."

At that remark, Jihoon playfully punched Guanlin’s arm because he was playfully offended hearing that from him. Everyone knows they are both whipped for each other too. He glanced at the clock near them, only 10 more minutes left. Guanlin noticed at how quiet Jihoon became, he then saw him looking at the clock near them. Just a little bit more, he just wanted a little bit more time, but they all know that he can’t be late for his flight.

Jisung took his bag while his other luggage was with Minhyun, he looked back at the others who were waiting for them to finish their goodbyes. Guanlin slowly let go of Jihoon, however, in Jihoon's mind, he was already panicking on the thought of losing him. "No, no, no, no, no. Guanlin can't leave me, if I let go, he'll leave me for who knows how long, it might be 20 years until he returns, oh God no, please. I need him"

Jihoon's hands were desperately trying to hold on to him, this sight was breaking not only Guanlin's heart but also the others' heart. It's the first time they have seen Jihoon this desperate, this broken, this lost. "Jihoon hyung, I'll try my best to visit you during the holidays ok? Please stop crying." Jihoon couldn't comprehend what's happening anymore, all he's doing is just nodding away, scared to speak as he doesn't know what he would say. "I love you so much hyung, remember that ok" Jihoon just nods at him, yes he knows Guanlin loves him, and he loves him back.

He stares at Guanlin, looking dejected but he tried his best to smile. He should smile, Guanlin doesn't deserve to only see tears when he leaves. Guanlin gave a small smile back at Jihoon, pecked his lips one last time and let him go. He walked up to the gang, hugged each one of them goodbye, took his stuff from Jisung and Minhyun. He finally walked to the boarding area, but he first glanced back at them, smiled and waved goodbye. They all watched him go inside the boarding gate until he was inside the plane. And that was the last time they have seen Lai Guanlin.


	2. Reminisce

Jihoon was trying to reach for his books at the top shelf of the library, and you can say that it was around these moments that he despised himself for being short. “If only Guanlin was here, he would have had been able to get this for me.” He grumbled beneath his breath.

 

He then paused after saying that, the absence of Guanlin’s presence has been affecting him negatively. During the first few weeks after he left, Jihoon was literally devastated. He couldn’t go to any of his classes without being dragged by his friends (usually Woojin and Jinyoung), he barely ate properly except when he was being fed by Jisung and Minhyun. He barely had any sleep and if he did, his eyes are puffy from all the crying he’s been doing. The cute fluffy pink stuff toy that Guanlin gave him during his birthday before looked so beaten up from all the tight hugs and stained tears every single day he was with Jihoon.

 

He missed the Taipei boy so much he was tempted to go there himself, but sadly he didn’t have enough money in his pocket to go there. And even if he did have money, he doesn’t know where Guanlin lives and he also can’t speak the language there. It would have had been totally useless if he just recklessly went to Taiwan. He saw the stool just idly standing on the corner. Thinking that he doesn't want to trouble himself with trying to get the book with just his height, he took the stool, placed it near where the book is and stepped on it. Once he finally got the book that he wanted, he went down to look for a free table with not a lot of people as he doesn't want to have a crowd surrounding him when he reads.

 

He looked at the book titled "Coffee Making", the reason why he was reading such a book was because he wanted to be a barista who owns his own shop someday. Also, it helps him concentrate on something else than Guanlin's leaving and actually be productive. He was about to graduate in university and he is still not sure on what he wants to do in the future. Becoming a barista just became something he wanted to do ever since he knew that Guanlin loved coffee. He has always wanted to do things that Guanlin doesn’t know how to do so that he could do it for him. And the coffee shop in all honestly was the first ever place that he first him. To think that Jihoon considered learning about coffee to get rid of Guanlin in his mind, it's just making him remember about him more as there were so much memories he had with him that relates to coffee. He scoffed at himself, hating how he just needs to be near something related to him, heck, he's even wearing Guanlin's old clothes that he didn't bring with him to Taipei. His sweater was so big on him that he feels safe and protected whenever he wears it, he even stays at his bed whenever he couldn't sleep on his own room.

 

Staring blankly at the photo of the coffee reminded him of something, the time he met Guanlin.

 

\----

 

_Jihoon went inside the coffee shop near the university, he literally had no sleep the past few days and was regretting making philosophy as his major. He should have had just gone with his gut and majored in dance, but no, he went and took philosophy. He was waiting in line when the person at the back of him tapped him in the shoulder. He faced the person who tapped him and was now face to face with somebody’s neck. “uhm hi, you’re already the next person” the guy told him. He was shocked, who knew someone had a long beautiful neck? Feeling embarrassed, he went to the cashier and ordered his coffee to go as he might be late for his morning class. He wanted to go back to that coffee shop later, maybe have a chance to see that man again, he didn’t look Korean at all though, and he also had an accent in his voice, a very cute one too._

 

_“Damn, when did the school ever had such a person like him that was not Seongwoo and Minhyun hyung? He was so fucking tall like who the hell has such long legs I don’t understand how they get that, does he drink a different kind of milk formula?” Jihoon wondered while he was walking, getting nearer his room, he rushed as he heard the bell ring. He huffed once he got inside and went to his seat. “Yo Jihoon, you’re actually early today for a change.” He heard his best friend say. Woojin was sitting on top of his chair and beside him were Jinyoung and Daehwi. “Fuck of you sparrow, when did you care that I was early or not”_

 

_“Bitch? At least I showed how I care for you.” Woojin said_

 

_“Hyung, why are you early? Isn’t your first class later at 10 am?” Daehwi asked_

 

_When he heard that, his head quickly faced him “What do you mean 10 am??? OMG IS IT A FRIDAY TODAY????”_

 

_Jinyoung knowingly nodded his head as an answer. Jihoon saw it and literally felt his body collapse. He forced himself to wake up early, wasted money for morning coffee, WOKE UP EARLY WHEN HE COULD HAVE HAD BEEN SLEEPING._

 

_Woojin was laughing at him, at his miserable self. He got annoyed at him and kicked the table he was sitting on, grabbed his stuff, said goodbye to Daehwi and Jinyoung then left, not caring if Woojin fell down from the table_ _he kicked and is now on the floor groaning._

 

_He didn’t know where to go so he just decided to go back to the coffee house and just “try” to study (emphasis on try)_ _When he got back to the shop, there were no longer any available seats. He didn’t see anyone that he knew to ask them if he could sit in, and majority of the seats were occupied by groups. The only seat he saw that was taken by an individual was at the corner. Feeling lazy to go back home, he just went for it and went near the guy. He then saw that the guy had the same clothes as to the person who he stumbled upon this morning. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a black cap, his eyes focused on something from his phone._

 

_“Hi, uhm, is it fine if you share the table? Well uhm, if it’s only fine with you but if not, I can just leave…” he stuttered, not sure if the guy was listening to him. When the black sweatshirt guy finally raised his head, he looked at Jihoon with his bright, glowing, dark brown eyes. And Jihoon swore that his heart did multiple backflips that moment. The guy then smiled at him, his eyes closing in, he has an eye smile._

 

_“aah, yes I can.. Ughhh share!!” the guy stuttered, but his eye smile was still present._

 

_“ahh, uhm, thank you.”_

 

_“I’m Lai Guanlin, sorry for my Korean, I’m still studying the language” With that he realized that he was right. Cute eye smile guy really is a foreigner._

 

_“Oh, it’s fine, from which country are you from??_

 

_“Oh, I came from Taiwan”_

 

_“Taiwan? Then why did you suddenly move to Korea?”_

 

_“ I wanted to learn how to be independent, ever since I was a child, you could say that I was spoiled”_

 

_“Why not in a country that you don’t have to learn a new language for?”_

 

_“Hmm.. A challenge?”_

 

_Jihoon laughed at Guanlin’s cute and innocent reason. Who knew there were still kids like him? He paused at the thought of it, is he really still a kid???_

 

_“Not to be very abrasive but, how old are you?”_

 

_“Aaah! I’m 16 in Taiwanese age, uhhm I think 17 in Korean?”_

 

_“Yes yes, always add a year. Soo are you a freshman in the university then?”_

 

_“Oh yes. Uhm I major in Business Management….. Not to be rude but uhm, what was your name???—“_

 

_“Oh sorry! My bad, I’m Jihoon, Park Jihoon. I’m a second year taking up Philosophy and im 19 years old”_

 

_“Jihoon hyung then?” Guanlin cocked his head on the side, not sure if he was allowed to call him hyung yet. Meanwhile, Jihoon was internally screaming at how cute Guanlin looked._

 

_Yeah, just call me Jihoon hyung or hyung if you want, I don’t really mind what you call me” Jihoon reassured Guanlin._

_Still smiling, Guanlin replied with a cute Uung and a nod. Jihoon was literally dying at how cute he was. Jihoon wanted to ask so many questions but was scared that he might frighten the other, especially that he feels like Guanlin was someone insecure about the Korean language. “So uuhh, do you have any friends here in Korea yet?”_

_Shit did he screw up? He didn’t actually know what to ask the younger as he was just new here but at the same time he wanted to talk to him more as he really just wanted an excuse to be with him longer. He was so cute that Jihoon could die, he was cuter than Daehwi for fuck’s sake. Like a giant innocent cute fluff ball. “Oh, I only have one friend and it’s my roommate, Seonho. But he has class right now, so far.. Hyung is my first friend in Korea that I made myself”_

_DEAR GOD HOW IS HE SO CUTE? Jihoon’s cheeks just grew pink, not knowing if he feels flattered or embarrassed by the statement. He never knew that being one of the first few people that he considers a friend (that he met in a coffee shop suddenly because of the few seats left) would be heart flattering. Heck he didn’t even meet for less than an hour._

_“Hyung…” Guanlin started, not knowing how to continue. He looked conflicted to even shoot the words he was gonna say. Jihoon noticed it so he tried to smile softly to help encourage him to continue and that he won’t bite him. “uhh, is it fine if I get your phone number hyung?”_

_He beamed at Guanlin, answering with a nod and getting his phone from his pocket, what studies when he can go and continue talking to this cutie with a gummy and eye smile who looks fairly innocent for his age. He took Guanlin’s phone and inputted his number while Guanlin did the same to his phone._

_2 hours has passed and they were still in the shop. Jihoon looked at the time 9:00 am, he still had an hour to pass time. Remembering that Guanlin told him earlier in their talk that his first class was also at 9:00 am, he asked if he wanted to go together to their respective classes. Good thing that he agreed because he would be too embarrassed to move from his seat. He learned that Guanlin loved sweets like him, he was also a star basketball player back in Taiwan. The thought of Guanlin sweating came to his mind, and then he was there to wipe off his sweat and that fact that he was also gay like him…._

 

_He shook his head to stop the thoughts from flowing as it was already because who knew what would happen in there…. Child. Guanlin is still a child with an innocent heart. He can’t just go around with lewd thoughts about an innocent cute child that he just met too._

 

_Guanlin noticed Jihoon by the side what he was doing, being worried that he was sick he asked him if he was ok. “Hyung, does your head hurt? Do you need me to get you some medicine? I can run to the nearest drug store if it hurts too much.”_

_Jihoon’s heart soared at his words, SO. CUTE. AND. INNOCENT._

_He smiled at Guanlin “I’m fine, I just shake my head once in a while as a habit I guess”_

_‘Way to go and lie to him Jihoon’ he thought to himself._

_Guanlin looked relieved, he didn’t want anything to happen to Jihoon, he considered him as an important friend now. He didn’t judge him like what Seonho did when he confessed that he was into guys and not girls. He was actually shocked with himself, it usually took him at least 2 weeks to get comfortable with someone and tell him his sexual preference. He was bullied before, ridiculed back in Taiwan when he was a child. However, they never did anything to physically bully him as he was the son of the Lai Corporations (and also that he was good at sports). But with Jihoon, it was just all natural. They were able to talk for hours, exchange numbers within less than an hour. He smiled fondly at Jihoon, he was a cute hyung with puffy cheeks._

_\----_

Jihoon put the book down, his eyes watering again with the thought of Guanlin. He wondered what he was doing in Taiwan, it’s been 3 months since he left. Though they do chat with each other every night, it still wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to hug him so bad while telling him about how his day went. The video calls that they have isn’t enough for him to stop missing his face, he wanted to kiss him but then he would only be kissing a screen. He was about to get up and return the book when his phone suddenly vibrated from the table. He grabbed it and looked at the notification

 

‘1 message from LOML Linlin’

 

He automatically sat down and read his message.

 

“Hyunggg~~ guess who was able to get you tickets to go here to Taipei~~~ bring any of the hyungs!! But I was only able to make my dad buy me three tickets uwu

 

BUT ANYWAYS ANOTHER GOOD NEWS HYUNGG!!

 

The booked flight is actually this weekend, I asked Woojin hyung for your schedule and he told me that you have the weekend until Tuesday free since your classes are mostly done

 

I miss you hyunggg ㅠㅠ

 

Lovee you hyung <3 ”

 

Shit. He’ll meet Guanlin in three days… for four days…

 

He grabbed his stuff and ran outside, a huge smile on his face. He already knew who he will bring, he had to quickly this to his hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu thank you again for reading
> 
> follow me in twitter ~~ @ongsii


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon goes and tells his hyungs about the news and JinSeob are scared to their wits.

Jihoon grabbed his stuff and ran outside, a huge smile on his face. He already knew who he will bring, he had to quickly this to his hyungs. He ran to Seongwoo and Daniel’s apartment (which was a bit far for his liking but he didn’t care) he had to know if they’re free during the time. Plus he also knows that the two of them misses Guanlin, they were like his adoptive parents? If he were too say, he didn’t mind though, as long as they don’t hog Guanlin’s attention a little too much for his liking. 

He decided to stop running to the apartment of the couple after realizing that he doesn’t know if the any of the two were in the apartment now. He then saw an unoccupied bench, settling to rest for a while and call them first. He phoned Daniel and waited for him to answer his phone, however he was getting impatient as the rings pass by every second. When he didn’t pick up, he called Seongwoo in replace 0f Daniel. 

After a few rings, Seongwoo answered his phone.

“Hello? Jihoon?”

“Hyung! Are you in your apartment? Are you and Daniel hyung busy at the moment? I need to tell you guys something really important, but first I need to know your schedule.”

“Wow, calm your horses Hoon, and no me and Daniel aren’t in the apartment, Niel is working right now in the dance studio while I’m in a shoot but right now I’m on break, why?”

“Uhm, then are the both of you free this weekend until Tuesday???”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure Hoon, I’ll tell you as soon as possible though, but what for?”

“Oh, I just wanted to go on a trip and I though why not bring the two of you since I know you guys are the ones who are always working and the ones who almost never get to take breaks.”

“awe, that’s unbelievably sweet of you Hoon, I’ll update you later then ok?”

“Ok hyung, see you and good luck on the rest of your shoot.”

“Thanks Hoonie, see you”

Once the phone call ended, Jihoon went to the café that he frequently visits. The time he got there, it was the dead hour as there was almost no one inside minus for a few elderly people having their afternoon coffee. He ordered his usual vanilla hazelnut flavored coffee then went to sit at the left most corner in the shop. He smiled at himself with the thought of finally seeing Guanlin after 3 months, lowkey afraid of meeting his parents but definitely excited. Who would have had thought that a cute Taipei boy would be able to do this to him, being so whipped and happy at just the thought of him. He never knew he was capable of loving honestly, he was a natural blunt and stoic person who doesn’t like showing his feelings to others but here he is, showing every single emotion he has for a boy that he loved so dearly. He never even thought that he was the protective, jealous and needy boyfriend. He has always imagined him being the one pushing his lover away from being too clingy, but in reality it was him who was the clingy one. Guanlin has really affected the lifestyle Jihoon is living in right now, and he never even once regretted this change in his life. He owes it all to one person named Lai Guanlin.

There he was just studying about the different coffee seeds there is in the world and how it all differs in taste, size, texture, etc. through his phone and sipping his own coffee once in a while. It was already 3 in the afternoon when he looked up from his phone, just because he sensed someone staring at him. There he saw in front of him was Sungwoon hyung and Jisung hyung smiling at him.

“it’s nice to see you out after a long time Hoonie” Jisung commented while smiling. 

“So how’s our Jihoonie? I heard from Seongwoo that you called him and wanted to know if he and Daniel are free this weekend, what’s up?” Sungwoon told him. Jihoon beamed, actually missing the presence of the two oldest the past few days. 

“Hyungs, I have good news!” he smiled so whole heartedly, the life and happiness in his eyes evident. The couple in front of him stared each other for a few seconds, already knowing what the news might be related to. 

“Hmmm? What is Jihoon?” Jisung tried to be subtle, to show him that he doesn’t know anything, although everyone from the group but him already knows about the news of Guanlin buying tickets for him to go to Taiwan. 

“Guanlin messaged me today saying that he was able to convince his father to buy him three tickets from Seoul to Taipei! And I was planning to bring Seongwoo and Daniel hyung since I know they treat him like their adopted child” he said while smiling widely.

Sungwoon was truly happy that Jihoon was able to smile like he usually does again, although he was just a tad bit sad that he didn’t ask him and Jisung to come with him. But he also knew that the Ongniel couple missed Guanlin as much as Jihoon did, he’ll just go to Taiwan with the others with their own ticket then. 

“So it’s for 4 days huh? The whole weekend until Tuesday? I remember Seongwoo telling me this”

“YUP! Hyung! I’ll finally be with Guanlin again, for 4 days too!” At this point, Jihoon was so bubbly, barely being able to stay still in his seat. The two people in front of him just laughed at his hyperness, happy to see him active and just happy.

“Alright Hoonie, just tell us the details of the flight so we can come see the three of you off ok?” 

“Yes hyung”

They soon left the coffee shop together, Jihoon explaining that he didn’t have any more classes for the day as it was almost finals and majority of his final exams are written papers that he has already finished and submitted. Though it only became like that just so he wouldn’t wallow himself up in loneliness and depression. He took a ride with the two on the way home, but Jihoon asked them if they can drop him off at Woojin’s place. One would think that he wants to spend time with his best friend, but knowing Jihoon, he just needs someone to bother with his hyperness and Woojin is the best person he could go to. Heck, if Hyeongseob was there, it would be better as he has so much stored energy and is really cute and bubbly. He was a real definition of sunshine and a pure person. Daehwi would have had passed as the “sunshine” of the group (well he technically is but Jihoon doesn’t see it that way) if he weren’t such a devil disguised as an angel. That guy can have such a sharp tongue when needed (he refuses to consider that he is like that though he clearly knows he is one) and just a pure descendant of evilness. He didn’t bother to knock the door, he just took the spare key from the plant beside his door and opened it (don’t ask why his spare key is there, Woojin may or not forgotten that his key is there). Once he got inside, the place was unnaturally quiet for that non-stop energetic guy. He was curious to know where Woojin is but at the same time he didn’t want to pry too much in his room. On second thought, he needed new blackmail material on him. 

Jihoon scavenged around his apartment looking for new blackmail goods he can use, seeing nothing on his guest bedroom, kitchen, living room, bathroom and mostly everywhere but his bedroom, he decided to risk opening Woojin’s bedroom. He slowly opened the door of Woojin’s room and peeked inside, he then saw Woojin cuddling Hyeongseob on his bed. Jihoon wanted to gag at the sight but he had to admit, this is some cute and fluffy blackmail he will have. He got closer to the both of them slowly, careful to not make too much noise so that he won’t wake them up. Jihoon then noticed that they were literally wearing nothing, though he can’t see their lower bodies from the blanket but he believes that they did something. Hyeongseob was using Woojin’s arm as a pillow and was hugging him from the side. Meanwhile, Woojin was using his other arm to side hug the chest of his lover. Smirking, he took out his phone and shot a photo at them. He then left the room and went to Woojin’s living room and just plopped himself in the couch, making himself home by default as the owner is dead to the world at the moment. 

After what seemed like hours of playing in his phone and waiting for the owner to wake up, Seongwoo finally called Jihoon back. 

“HYUNG !! SO ANY UPDATE?” 

Jihoon literally screamed at the top of his lungs, forgetting that there was a sleeping couple just a couple of rooms away from him and that they doesn’t know that Jihoon was making himself at home alone. Jihoon heard a crash at Woojin’s bedroom and then a scream. Not bothering with it as much as he should, he focused on the call to know the schedule of his hyungs. 

“This kid, you didn’t have to scream you know. I’m not deaf ok”

“Right, right. Hmmmm, any news hyung?”

“Ok so, Daniel and I are free this weekend until next week, so we can go to Taiwan and visit Guanlin”

“Huh? Hyung? How did you know we will be visiting Linnie? I never told you the details of the trip.” Jihoon wondered just how Seongwoo knew about this, he clearly remembers just asking Seongwoo and Daniel hyungs time. 

“Guanlin already told us that he bought you three tickets to Taiwan just a while ago before I decided to call you. He told me that you would more or less be likely asking me and Niel so he asked if we can free our schedules for the meantime.”

“Ooh, ok THANKS HYUNG SEE YOU IN THREE DAYS”

Jihoon then hung up on Seongwoo, if Guanlin told him to free his schedule, then does that mean everyone from the group already knows about this? Well, this is Guanlin we’re talking about, if he’s excited about something, he won’t be shutting up. And he’s actually proud that he knows who he would’ve had called to join him, damn it. This is why Jihoon could never stop loving that Taipei boy. Jihoon then heard the shuffling of footsteps, light screams and panics from the distressed couple he accidentally woke up. 

“WHO ARE YOU???? SHOW YOURSELF YOU THIEF, MURDERER, INTRUDER, GHOST, SPIRIT, DEVIL, SATAN, VAMPIRE!!!!” Woojin screamed while holding a metal bat…. Ok wait, how did he get a metal bet and where, he wants one too. 

Jihoon just looked at the frightened figures at the back of the corridor, grinning while saying “It’s me you fool. I’m the so called thief, murderer, ghost, vampire and satan you declared”

Hearing Jihoon’s voice, Woojin and Hyeongseob went to the living room to double check that it really was him (because it could have been a possibility of voice phishing and they will be kidnapped and die). Hyeongseob then looked relieved as he really did see it was just Park Jihoon. Wojin stared at his best friend looking betrayed “Yah Jihoon-ah, what the hell are you doing here?”\

“Question is, why the hell were the both of you sleeping at like 5 in the afternoon?” Jihoon questioned while dodging what Woojin was asking him. Hyeongseob then went to him and hugged him, actually missing Jihoon as it had been a while since he last saw him. “What are you doing here again?” he subtly tried to make Jihoon answer while.

Jihoon jugged Hyeongseob back and replied “I just wanted to share my news to Woojin and get some free dinner”

Hyeongseob laughed at him, he then looked at his confused boyfriend (who was still standing at his spot) “Woojinnie, do you even have edible food in your fridge or do you want me to order food?”

Bewildered with the sudden question Woojin stayed put stuttering uhhh. And with Hyeongseob being the more awake and sensible one, just went ahead to order food for the three of them. He then dragged Woojin out of his shocked state, made him sit down at the other side of the couch while he and Jihoon sat beside each other at the other half. Intrigued at the news that Jihoon was going to tell them, he leaned next to him and asked him what the news is all about. 

“Okay so, you all know that Guanlin is back in Taipei right now, right?”

“Yes we do, God, please don’t say you’re here just to cry over him again because you are welcome to leave. I do not want to deal with you crying even though your dear boyfriend told me to take care of you” Woojin shuddered at the thought of trying to take care of Jihoon while heart broken. Yes he was sad for him and worried but at the same time, he wanted him to stop crying and try to help himself get better since Guanlin did promise him that he would come back. 

“Bitch let me finish first?”

“Well hurry up then!”

“Uggh, I can’t make it much of a suspense because of someone here. But anyways, to cut it short, Guanlin messaged me and said that he bought three tickets so that I could go to Taiwan and visit him”

Hearing the news, the couple beside him jumped out of their seats and screamed. Excited that finally Jihoon would leave his sorry ass in Korea and get his happy ass to Taiwan. Blubbering like a mess, Woojin was saying something.

“Sooo, are the other tickets ours?” 

“What? Hell no, it’s for Ong hyung and Niel hyung”

The couple was now pouting at Jihoon, saying that it was unfair for picking the two while they both suffered trying to make him happy and were miserably failing. Woojin even stating that he helped because it was him who gave Guanlin Jihoon’s schedule.

The three were now just happily chatting with each other when the food arrived. Woojin paid for it while Hyeongseob and Jihoon took off with the food and started devouring it. Once Woojin came back, he saw that one bucket of chicken was already empty. He sighed and shooed Jihoon away from his food, stole it and ate away. The three were laughing and just having a good time.


	4. I missed you

3 days have passed since then, Jihoon is now preparing his things for the trip. He’s been calling the OngNiel couple quite frequently as didn’t want them to forget that tomorrow lunch was their flight. In less than 24 hours, he would finally be reunited with Guanlin.

He was just finalizing his things that he would bring when suddenly his phone vibrated, indicating that there was a message he just received

‘ 1 message from LOML Linlin’

**1:38 PM**

**Hyuuung, I’ll be waiting for your flight uwu**

**I already prepared what we would be doing while you, Seongwoo and Daniel hyung will be here**

**Im all prepared** **ﾍ** **(=** **￣** **∇** **￣** **)** **ﾉ**

Did you prepare what food we will eat?

I need to know which food we will eat ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**Don’t worry hyung, I prepared everything and I know you would love them uwu**

**Come here quickly!!!~~**

Do you want me to fly over there right now and leave the hyungs?? (・・？)

I can do it if you want me to

**Can you really? Have you ever boarded a plane by yourself?**

1:40 PM

(･ω･´) Of course I can, do you doubt me my dear giant baby?

  **ʕ** **•** **ᴥ** **•** **ʔ** **💕💕** **love you hyung~**

I love you too linlin baby

**u w u I wish tomorrow comes fast**

**I don’t think I can wait for more than 24 hours now**

I’ll see you tomorrow lunch!!!!

**Hmmm okaaay hyuung, stay safe**

 

Jihoon was more than excited, just a couple more hours to go. He stopped fixing his things when he heard the sound of his door ring, he opened the door once he saw the rest of the gang outside his apartment through the video intercom. Once they all got inside, a noisy mess has started. Used to the annoying noise that they make frequently, Jihoon continued to finish his packing. Minhyun went to his room to see what he was doing “Jihoon-ah, are you almost done packing?”

“aahh hyung, I’m almost done, you can go with the others outside first!” Minhyun didn’t listen to Jihoon and just helped him pack. He noticed that he didn’t bring every essential, thinking that he would just buy. But being Minhyun, he fixed the clothes and packed the rest of Jihoon’s stuff. “Jihoon-ah, have you packed enough underwear?? How about your toothbrush and toothpaste, are the clothes enough for 4 days?” Minhyun was meticulously looking at the other stuff that wasn’t there and takes note of it to ask Jihoon. Seongwoo and Daniel barged inside the room, fighting over the window seats in the plane. "Jihoon, tell this large puppy that I should take the window seat because I, for sure. Am the official photographer in the trip. I need to get those aesthetic shots flying off the plane," Seongwoo was trying to reason with Daniel, wanting to get those shots.. Jihoon reasoned with them that he wanted the aisle seat as he frequently goes to the restroom. He didn't help the two solve their problem, he just stated what seat he wanted. In the end, Daniel being the whipped boyfriend he was, gave up the window seat and gave it to Seongwoo.

Once they were done fighting and packing up, they left the room all together, to see what’s happening outside and the mess they have already created. So far, no one was drunk and no one was screaming. They were all just having a fun chat at the dining table filled with food.

“eey, the three people going to Taiwan are here”

“I want souvenirs”

“I want three alive people to get back”

“Ong hyung, don’t forget to take photos of the food you see there!!”

The room was a happy noise, from all the talking and excitement of seeing things in Taiwan and what it would like to be there with just each other. As they were planning to go to Taiwan together next time. It was already 2AM when the gang decided it was time to pack up and rest, especially to the three who will be leaving in exactly 10 hours from now.

Woojin took out most of the pillows from Jihoon’s room to the living room and dropped them on the floor. The rest of the pillows were brought by Jinyoung and Daehwi while Jisung and Sungwoon took the blankets and laid them on the floor, fixing it. The group was preparing to sleep at the living room, trying to get cozy with the blankets and body heat. Majority of the group were already passed out, either drunk or asleep. Jihoon was already sleeping on the couch with a blanket on, while Ongniel took the other and larger couch (which they forced to fit in) and Jisung, Minhyun, Sungwoon, Woojin, Jaehwan, Daehwi and Jinyoung were on the ground ( although it came to the point where the people from the couch dropped to the floor).

“HYUUUNG WE WILL BE LATE. I DO NOT PLAN ON MISSING THIS FLIGHT AT ALL” Jihoon was rushing to the car with all his things with him. They woke up at 8 AM, exactly 2 hours before their flight and they would miss it if they don’t hurry up because the traffic jam is the worst during Saturdays. Minhyun and Sungwoon helped with the carrying of luggage and putting it inside the car. Jaehwan was already waiting behind the driver’s wheel and Jisung was trying to wake up the younger ones. Seongwoo was too tired to function so basically Daniel was carrying all their stuff to the car. The three hopped on with Minhyun while the rest would catch up in a while.

“Jaehwan hyung, can you possibly go any faster?” Jihoon was growing anxious on the thought of missing the flight, the only flight that he can go to Taiwan and meet Guanlin. He was biting his nails subconsciously.

“Jihoon, we don’t wanna get crashed ok, and there is still a speed limit boi, I can’t just go and defy them” Jaehwan was reasoning out. But Seongwoo wasn’t taking it “Jaehwan please, you defied so much driving rules throughout the time I have known you.”

Jaehwan just cackled and said “then buckle up your seatbelts”

“oh fuck im going to die” Minhyun muttered under his breath.

They finally reached the airport with only 30 minutes to spare. They already went through the necessary check up points and well, were just shocked seeing how Jisung and the rest were able to get there a lot earlier than they did.

“someone – your driver – forgot that there was a shortcut from Jihoon’s place to the airport. Literally no cars were also passing by, just a minimum.” Daehwi laughed while talking.

“ok, you guys have fun ok? Call us when you get there and meet with Guanlin. Will he pick you up from the airport?” Mother hen Jisung asked.

“Yes we will mom, and we already called Guanlin and he said that one of his father’s chauffeur will pick us up as he will be busy studying how to work the company and might probably be in a meeting with his dad” Daniel replied

“Wow, a chauffeur, we should really all go to Taiwan to experience just how rich Guanlin is” Woojin was saying while imagining just what car will arrive to pick them up once they’re there. “Pretty much a pricey looking high-end car” Jinyoung stated

Jihoon was getting the jitters, he can’t wait to be on that plane and land at the country where Guanlin was born and raised. Just thinking about how he might show up to them with a suit on because he just came from a meeting, his smile was beaming and cheeks turning slightly red. _‘No Jihoon, no bad thoughtsss. Not yet and not now”_

“Ok guys, have a safe trip” Jisung hugged Seongwoo, Daniel and Jihoon. The others followed to hug each one of them, and as a final hug, a group hug. Seongwoo was waving bye at them and Daniel was shouting bye while Jihoon just smiled at them, they are boarding soon so the others had to leave.

They were in Taiwan after 2 and a half hours. It’s already 12:30 PM in Taiwan, and now they just claimed their bags in the luggage counter. Daniel was the one dragging the cart filled with their luggage while Seongwoo and Jihoon were sightseeing the airport and was comparing it to Incheon’s airport. They were finally at the arrival area after being done and over with all the things needed in the immigration port. The three of them were looking for someone who resembles a Lai Guanlin aura. Different people from different ethnicities were at the airport, Jihoon didn’t know where to look for the person who Guanlin appointed to guide them in Taiwan. All he knew that it was a man and he is wearing a suit and almost everyone in the airport was wearing a suit. His mind was going hazy with all the Chinese characters and different languages he was hearing in the airport when Seongwoo took his hand and dragged him to an area that had less people and in front of a tall man wearing a suit. He looked up from his position and saw the person who he missed – Lai Guanlin.

“Hyuung, you made it!” Guanlin had his signature smile with his cute dimple showing. He hugged Daniel and Seongwoo as he surely missed the two older guys.

Jihoon just stood there, in awe with what he was seeing. A full and real Lai Guanlin, standing in front of him. He wasn’t daydreaming this time. He didn’t know what to do, for so long he just waited to be hugged by him and then now he’s here, he’s just frozen. Guanlin chuckled at the state Jihoon was in, he pulled Jihoon towards him and tightly hugged him. He missed the older so much he didn’t know what to do

“Linlin-ah, didn’t you tell us that you wouldn’t be able to make it? That it was someone else who would fetch us?” Questions were shooting out from Jihoon’s mouth, demanding (well trying) the answers. Daniel and Seongwoo were laughing at the side, just looking at Jihoon frozen solid gave them a good laugh (and photos that will definitely be spread in their group later on).

“Hyung, do you not know the concept of surprises anymore? If I say that it was going to be me who will fetch the three of you, would you think that I would be able to see that shocked face of yours? Of course not, and that’s why I wanted to do that”

Seongwoo looked around and noticed that Guanlin wasn’t particularly alone, there were some men in black suits waiting for them at the side. Assuming it was Guanlin’s bodyguards (wow such a rich ceo to be) he pulled Jihoon away from Guanlin “Ok, love time can wait, but first we need to go get some rest” Daniel agreed with what Seongwoo said.

Jihoon looked at the two with questioning gazes, it was just a two and a half hour flight, and they did nothing during that time. _Well he does have a weak body.._

Guanlin lead the three of them and helped them get through the airport. The “bodyguards” that Seongwoo took notice off were the ones who took their car and assisted them in putting their luggage in the car. Once they were all inside, the car took off to the direction of Guanlin’s house. The three foreigners were all wide eyed by the beauty of Taipei. They were excited on just what will happen for the next following days. Guanlin was hugging Jihoon from the back, they were beside each other but as Jihoon’s face was in front of the mirror, all Guanlin can see is his lover’s back. It was fine with him. As long as he knows that it was Jihoon who he’s hugging and he knows that he’s smiling.

The ride to Guanlin’s house was at least an hour and a half and by the time that they reached it, their eyes widened. They knew that Guanlin was rich since he was the son of a CEO, but they didn’t expect him to be this rich. The garden was big, almost an acre if the computed and that wasn’t the garden at the back part of the Lai’s residence. The house actually didn’t look like those usual renaissance vibe mansions, but it was more on the modern side. It came to Jihoon’s mind that it reminded him of a large beach house setting, but with no beach and tons of greens. “Yo Lin, when you said that you were rich, I didn’t expect this kind of rich. I just though like, ‘I have a lot of apartment and house rich that are medium to large sized’ not the ‘I have a big ass huge mansion with a pool and garden and tons of sport cars’ type of rich” Seongwoo commented while being awestruck with the sight.

Guanlin just chuckled at the comment while saying “hyung, you don’t want to know everything then”

Once inside, there was a grand piano at the middle of the living room, or well, what they guess is the living room. You would never really know what it entirely is about since it looks like there are two living rooms squished into one large room. The kitchen was at the right most side with almost everything in stainless steel and on the left side was a staircase, leading to the second floor. ( I won't go in detail as i suck in describing houses )

They were assisted to go upstairs and each person had a guestroom for themselves. The rooms were in the right side after passing the stairs and the first door was Seongwoo's room and directly in front of his room was Daniel's room. The room beside Daniel was then Jihoon's room. "Wait so, where is your room Linnie?"

Guanlin just pointed at the room in the left, the only room there. He explained that his parent's and sister's room was in the first floor after passing the stairs and the floor above them was the entertainment area. He made his hyungs go inside their respective guestrooms for them to rest and reminded them that they will eat outside after they're fully rested from the flight. The three older men just nodded at Guanlin, but Jihoon dragged him inside his room and hugged him tightly "I missed you Linnie" 

Jihoon's hug on him got tighter, seemingly afraid that Guanlin would push him off or something. But of course, he could never do that to him. He hugged Jihoon back and rested his chin on top of Jihoon's head and murmured "I missed you to hyung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not updating :((

**Author's Note:**

> Im just a beginner in using Ao3 and in making fanfictions and au's in general
> 
> follow me in twitter @ongsii for more updates and twitter au's
> 
> you guys can also message me there (how to emoji using laptop)


End file.
